


Better This Way

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None, unless longing from afar upsets you<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Not mine; no money made<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to short length<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve has no expectations; he's happy with how things are.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Better This Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Feeling a little angsty lately and this came out of nowhere. It's not particularly happy, but I like to think there's still room for hope.

Steve's never had any expectations; he knows how he feels about Danny, but he knows there's no hope for anything beyond what they already have. He's seen the way Danny looks at women, and he'd have noticed if Danny had shown a similar interest in men. He hasn't ever - and Steve's so used to the tells of men trying to hide it that he knows he'd have spotted the least sign - therefore there's no point in Steve getting his hopes up.

He's pretty happy with how things are though; how can he complain about seeing Danny almost every day? They bicker like an old married couple and he can be as open in his affection as he ever was in the Navy, without having to worry that someone will read the wrong thing into it. There is no 'wrong thing' even if they suggest it, so he's not about to agonize over it.

Sure, there are times when he wishes it could be different; that he could have more than the images he conjures up when his eyes are closed in the dark and he's feeling needy enough to push a hand into his shorts and think of what he'd rather be doing with someone else. But those times are not as often as they could be; he's rarely depressed enough to consider their regularity, anyway.

And there are places he goes when he needs another body to hold - whether it's the relaxed comfort of Catherine's familiar curves and open heart, or the firmer planes and easy companionship of the handsome young men he seeks at the bars from time to time - it's not like he's as alone as he might be. Friendship has always meant more to him anyway; the uncomplicated way he can converse with someone who isn't sharing his bed and wanting more of him than he's prepared to give suits him best.

It's not about convincing himself it's enough. If it was that, he'd spend far more lonely hours thinking about it, he's sure. He has plenty to keep him occupied anyway, and some fond moments to remember when times get really tough, so he's not going to push anything. There may have been a few rare times when he has almost said something, but he figures it's not worth the risk.

He smiles across the room at something Danny's saying, and keeps his words to himself.

It's better this way.

~//~


End file.
